


RUN！

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [64]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: 性感冈萨雷斯，在线教你做反派。预警：FP反派！开屏交代！不能接受不要打开！
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	RUN！

_I am a human being capable of doing terrible things._

_You people are mistaken_ _i_ _f you think that I'm awake and_ _celebrating anything that I can come._

他扣动扳机，精准地击中了面前的人，Florentino Pérez的血液喷涌而出，染红了半面墙，他顺着墙壁缓缓滑下去，身后拖出一道长长的血痕。

Guti的任务正式完成，他耗费了两年的时间，一点点渗入这个组织，处心积虑地和Pérez周旋，最后将它连根拔起，并一枪亲手了结他。

屏幕上的进度条暂停在百分之七十，那是RM安插在各国的卧底名单。Guti走近检查了一下，Pérez的胸口仍有微微的起伏，但多半撑不到救护车到来。

他松了一口气，对周围的手下说：“收拾一下，我们撤退。”语气中满是疲惫。他很累了，想回去洗个热水澡，好好地睡一觉。

然而原本已经停滞的进度条突然再度启动，屏幕由橙色转为令人不安的红色。Guti瞪大了眼睛，它的速度甚至比之前更快了。

“妈的！”Guti转身飞快地冲向Florentino Pérez，在他耳边大吼：“你设置了什么密码！快说！否则我立刻崩了你的脑子！”

奄奄一息的老家伙咳出一口血，抬起眼皮望向Guti的身后。

“不用了，他活不了多久了。”

一声枪响，Guti的腿上传来一阵剧痛，汩汩鲜血从被打穿的伤口里淌出来，他跌坐在地上，扭头不可思议地看着开枪的人。

是Raul，他总是挂着温和笑容的脸没有任何表情，头发被发胶抹得非常整齐，穿着Guti最喜欢的那套西装，像参加一场重要的活动似的，但他本不应该出现在这里。

“把枪扔了。”他冷冷地说，冒烟的枪口直直地指着Guti。金发男人着实被吓到了，竟然愣神了好几秒才反应过来，扔开了手上的枪。

“不......你——”Guti的嘴唇不住地颤抖，尽管他已经很努力保持平静了：“你在为Pérez卖命？”

Raul没有如他想象的那样羞愧或者尴尬，而是露出了一个漂亮的笑容，仿佛听到了他们平时说的那些情话。

下一秒，他将子弹送进了Florentino Pérez的脑袋里，打的那具半死不活的身躯往后一仰，歪歪斜斜地倒到一边，零星的血渍甚至溅到了Guti的身上。

“你搞错了，我从来不是为他卖命的。”

Guti花了十几秒——或者是整整两年，来想明白发生了什么。他对Raul的一见钟情，他们的相遇和相爱，那些穿插在秘密任务间的约会和性。Guti不仅记得他最爱吃的冰淇淋的口味，也记得他们最惯用的体位。他以为自己和Raul已经亲密无间，完全到了可以期望婚礼的地步，可直到这时才发觉：Raul是一个谎言家。

进度条已经到达了百分之百，在飞快闪动的资料页面里，Raul脸上属于胜利者的微笑尽情地嘲讽着RM所有人。虽然他什么话都没有说，但Guti知道胜负已成定局。两年前他向Raul搭讪的那一刻，就全盘皆输。

“你说的那些爱，”他决定放手一搏，捂着腿上的伤口哀求着问：“也是骗我的吗？”

Raul预料到他会打感情牌，而他也确实非常吃这一套。他欣赏了一下金发男人少有的示弱，然后抬着下巴示意道：“那是真的，不然你现在和他的下场一样。”

“我已经手下留情了。”

Guti的心沉到了谷底。

Raul在这件事上并没有说谎，他一如既往地爱他。不过他的那些下属没有那个好运，Raul对他们开枪时没有一丝犹豫，枪枪毙命，不留余地。

最后被送到医院的只有Guti一个人，他的腿缠着厚厚的绷带，高高地吊在半空，整个人被困在病床上，徒劳地锤着床架出气。

Hierro来看望他，手中捧着一叠资料。金狼沮丧地躺着，下巴上冒出的细小胡茬和失眠导致的眼袋让他看上去颓废不少。

他把任务搞砸了，RM的情报被泄露给国内外各个组织，不包括被Raul干掉的那些，他们起码损失了二十人。

“RM怎么说？要开除我？”

“你这个情况，原则上是应该除名的，”Hierro叹了一口气，话锋一转：“他的手上肯定有RM的情报，如果你能抓到他，还有挽回的可能。”

“别开玩笑了，我就是因为和他......才搞成这样的。”

“他也因为和你谈恋爱才暴露的，”Hierro说了Guti不好意思说的词：“这是你们在伯纳乌酒店的开房记录，他用了真名，我们由此搜到了一些信息，虽然不多，但是可以利用。”

Guti犹豫了片刻，接过了那份资料。他惊讶地发现‘Raul’居然是他的真名，他还以为他连名字都是骗他的呢！

好吧，除了父姓和母姓是胡编乱造的之外，Raul对他还算诚实。

Guti轻轻地抚摸着资料上的照片，Raul如他记忆中的一样美好，英挺的眉毛和鼻梁，含水的黑眸温柔地看着镜头，眼角的那颗桃花痣因为他的笑容，变得尤为生动。

他很喜欢笑，Guti感觉和他在一起的日子里，他鲜有不笑的时候。

他妈的，他都要分不清究竟哪些是Raul装出来的了。

“我知道了，我考虑一下吧。”

“好，”Hierro点点头，说：“你在RM快十年了，你也不想离开的吧？考虑清楚。”

Guti感到眼睛发酸，他努力挤出了一个苦笑，

Hierro离开了。

他前脚刚走，后脚Guti的电话便响了起来。一个匿名号码，Guti立刻意识到了来电的人是谁。

他打开笔记本电脑，连上RM的服务器。

“晚上好啊，”Raul的声音从电话里传来，听上去很温暖，就像关心他的旧情人：“你的腿怎么样了？”

Guti没好气地回答：“托你的福，还没断。”

“啊，那就好。”

“你到底想怎么样？”总不可能是真的来关心他。

Raul答非所问：“那家酒店不错，是吧？”

操，如果不是正在追踪电话的信号源，Guti简直想摔了手机。他一边盯着屏幕一边拖延时间：“你是故意的？”

“嗯，我觉得我编造的名字太难听了。”

他故意在开房的时候留下了自己的真名，并让RM得到它。他擅长设圈套，让Guti在他那些半真半假的圈套里钻来钻去。他不计较Guti把自己也拽进去——他将Guti耍的团团转，还给了他一枪，但不代表他不爱Guti。

好吧，说来有些奇怪，但是Raul是反派，反派的逻辑有时候就是很奇怪。

Guti理解不了他的反派逻辑，他憋着一肚子火，耐着性子，换了轻佻的语气说：“宝贝，你在照片上还是很漂亮。”

电话那头沉默了，Guti在心里偷笑，Raul的脸皮薄，至少在这一点上他装不了。

Guti又说：“打电话给我干嘛？想我了？还是要再和我去酒店开房？”

他就快追踪到信号了，只要再拖些时间。

Raul忽然冷笑了一声。

“是的，想你了。想你想到查了你和你的家人，你的朋友，你以前的女朋友们的信息，你最好不要做个缩头乌龟。”

“不然我也不知道会发生什么。”

像点燃了十几个炮仗，Guti一下子就炸了，标准的西班牙国骂爆发在病房里。

Raul果断地挂了电话。

与此同时Guti也追踪到了他的信号，竟然就在马德里，离医院不远。Raul虽然不会说轻浮的话，但做事风格却格外嚣张。

Guti立刻派附近的人去往目的地，自己也穿上外套，骂骂咧咧地拄着拐出了门。

如果Raul真的在那，他的手下加一块都不是他的对手，他必须赶过去。

不过他的直觉也告诉他，Raul不会这么轻易的被他抓到的。

他放走了Guti，正是因为了解Guti。他性格固执的像个小孩，不找到Raul绝不会罢休的。

英雄需要反派才能体现价值，反派的作恶也需要英雄的救场才有意思。

Raul显然没玩够，Guti跟着导航来到一个已经荒废了的空荡荡的破球场，先到一步的下属交给他一个信封。

“没有搜到人，只找到这个。”

看见没有封口的白信封和下属怪异的脸色，Guti在心里说妈的，别是老子的裸照吧....

然后他从信封里倒出了一张照片。不是裸照，而是他和Raul的合影。

照片的背景是著名的游乐园，他们凑在一起，别着米老鼠的发饰的Guti对着镜头比出V字，Raul挽着他的胳膊，笑盈盈地把冰淇淋凑到他嘴边。

Guti翻过照片，背面是Raul的字迹：

“Wait you.”

真他妈的感人。如果忽略了他的圈套和威胁的话，Guti当场就要感动得晕厥了。

他想撕了这张照片，想想又舍不得。最终恶狠狠地把Wait划去了，换成了“Fuck you”。

他要打电话告诉Hierro，他一定会找到Raul的。

然后把这个狡猾的家伙操得下不来床。

END

其实是安利歌曲来着。

Awolnation的Run。谁听谁知道！


End file.
